Three Words, Eight Letters
by like damn
Summary: Raura. To have her say that she loved him. That she was in love with him. It's the best present anyone could ever give him. One-shot.


**A/N:** I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! In honour of one of our favourite Lynch boys' birthday, here is a Raura one-shot for you all :) If you guys could review, I'd appreciate it. Thanks for all the support on my other fics! You guys rock.

It's not my best and it's kind of messy and all over but I had to write something for Ross' birthday. Not beta'd or anything so sorry for mistakes! Also, of course it's fluff. I'm still on my fluff kick.

Happy Birthday, Ross!

**Disclaimer:** I still am not affiliated nor do I own Austin & Ally. Or Ross. Or Laura. Or Disney or anyone, really. Just the idea.

* * *

He hears the door of his bedroom creak open and the light footsteps of someone sneaking into his room. The familiar scent of vanilla and strawberry lingers his nose and he buries his head deeper into his pillow, keeping his eyes shut and pretending to be asleep.

His bed shifts and familiar lips press against his ear as he hears the soft singing of his beautiful co-star.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear _Ro-ss_, happy birthday to you!"

His eyes still stay shut but he's trying not to smile, small arms wrapping themselves around his waist and he feels light feathered kisses across his face and over his jaw.

"I know you're awake."

Opening one eye, Ross looks up and sees the grinning face of one gorgeous brunette, her pink tongue jutting out between her teeth as she scrunches her face cutely, feeling quite accomplished that she got him to wake up.

Except he was kind of already awake, but he'll let her have this victory.

He pulls her down and their lips press against one another's, his hands curling through her hair as she places her own on his chest to steady herself. When they pull away she's slightly pink in the face and she bites her lower lip, smiling shyly and he can't help but laugh because she looks _so freaking__ adorkable_.

"Good morning, Rockstar," she greets a bit breathlessly. Ross smiles at her and pulls her down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and presses his lips to the side of her head, light giggles escaping her lips. "Mornin' gorgeous," he greets back, his voice a bit raspy and she cuddles into him.

"Happy birthday!"

He still can't believe it.

He's finally eighteen, no longer a baby. He feels rejuvenated and more mature. He finally has the girl of his dreams in his arms- four months and counting- and there was nothing that could top the awesome feeling. He does know that it won't be for long because he does share a room with Ryland and Ryland always interrupts a moment between the couple.

Always.

"Thank you," he says and runs a hand down her back, smirking as he feels her shiver slightly under his touch.

"How do you feel?" she questions, resting her head on his shoulder and he pulls her closer to him.

Ross shrugs and buries his nose into her hair. "The same. I'm an adult now and I can no longer say I'm with a cougar," he teases and she gasps mockingly, smacking him in the shoulder. "I'm not a cougar!" she exclaims, "I'm only one month older, not forty years!"

"I'm kidding!" he laughs and lightly pecks the hollow of her neck. "It's _sexy_, though," he adds cheekily, "I'm dating an older chick."

She rolls her eyes but he sees the laughter in them. There's a brief moment where he notes how anxious her eyes look, as if she wants to say something but she shakes it off and flashes him a smile. Beaming back at her, he kisses the corner of her mouth before she sits up, getting out of his bed and he groans a bit, the loss of warmth making him pout.

"C'mon, lazy butt. We're going out for breakfast," she says and Ross sits up, pulling her towards him, her knees hitting the edge of his bed and his arms lazily rest around her hips. He looks up at her and pulls her down, her lips against his_ again_ because he just can't get enough of her and her kisses.

He's an_ extremely_ lucky dude with an _extremely_ gorgeous girlfriend whom he just so happens to be _extremely _in love with.

Except she doesn't know that. Yet.

Getting ready to pull her back onto the bed, the bedroom door slams open and Ross pulls away, glaring at the intruder as Laura's face turns a dark shade of red.

"_Dude!"_ the blonde birthday boy hisses and the couple looks at a wide-eye and sheepish Ryland.

Of course.

"Sorry!" the younger Lynch kind of squeaks and backs away from the door, shutting it behind him. Ross shakes his head and looks up at his embarrassed girlfriend, both of them laughing before he gets ready for his birthday breakfast with his favourite girl.

* * *

He gets a surprise birthday party with his family and close friends later that night, too.

They're all crowded around his living room, handing him gifts- a new car from his parents (which he couldn't _wait_ to break in), a Crosley Turntable from his siblings and Ratliff, a 'Make Your Own Ukelele Kit' and a camera from Calum, gift cards from Raini and Rydel, and even an _autographed_ and _signed with a personal message _Walk the Moon 'Tightrope EP' Vinyl from Kiersey (he literally squealed like a little girl when he saw it).

Needless to say it was the perfect birthday. The best birthday ever and he's had a lot of _great_ birthdays.

He knows Laura hasn't given him a gift yet and he's okay with that because to be honest, it really wasn't about gifts. It was about being with his friends and family. And her.

Also cake.

But they're sitting outside on the deck, away from the chaos that was ensuing inside. They just wanted to be alone, really. After their breakfast date and hanging around various places before heading back to the Lynch residence for the surprise party, Ross just needed a breather, taking in just how lucky he was to have family, friends, and fans who love him.

He and Laura sit in a comfortable silence and he's holding her close to his side. He likes how they could sit in silence for what seemed like forever and not feel awkward by it. He doesn't even want to think about how things are going to be between them when he heads off for his world tour but he's determined to make this work because he's waited too long to finally have her.

He's never letting her go. Ever.

"Ross?" Laura questions, breaking their silence and he looks down at her raising an eyebrow, "Mm?"

She turns to look at him and he swears his heart skips a beat, _again_ because that's just the effect that she had on him. There's a certain twinkle in her eye and he sees the same anxiousness that he saw earlier this morning. He's curious as to what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. She usually was an open book, someone who-

"I love you."

_Oh_.

He looks at her, like _really_ looks at her, and he swears he's falling in love all over again. He sees the truth in her eyes and how nervous she is saying it. It's the first time they've said it to each other in the four months they have been dating and he can hear choir angels singing Hallelujah in the back of his mind.

He's not even joking.

After being in love with her for so long (two years, eight months, five hours...) and _not having the damn guts to say it first_, she said it.

And on his birthday, too.

To have her, _Laura Marie Marano, _say that she loved him. That she was _in_ love with him.

It's the best present anyone could ever give him.

His heart races and he sees the panic in her dark eyes as she takes his silence in because she just admitted to being in love with him and _he's not saying anything _and before she could open her mouth, he kisses her, erasing all negative thoughts away from her mind.

Of course he loves her. _Of fucking course_.

His mouth moves against hers, his heart literally wanting to jump out of his chest and into her hands because she had it. She owned it. Ross' heart was hers and hers alone. And he knew he had hers, too.

Once they pull away, she slowly opens her eyes and sees him staring back at her, a wide smile spread across his face. There was no doubt in his mind that he loves her too. He wants her to know that.

"I love you too," he says back in finality and recaptures his lips with hers, feeling hopelessly and irrevocably in love with the brunette in his arms.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
